Mario and Sonic The Rivalry Ends
by spwriter172
Summary: It's summertime and Tails is going to the London Olympics with everyone else from SEGA and Nintendo along with Ponyo and Totoro. Sounds exciting, but some things aren't always what they first seem to be.


It's summertime and Tails is going to the London Olympics with everyone else from SEGA and Nintendo along with Ponyo and Totoro. Sounds exciting, but some things aren't always what they first seem to be. Rated K+ for mild cartoon violence, mild cartoon death, and some blood. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Crossover/Alternate Universe fanfic with Taiamy and Riolu x Cream. A Sonic and Super Smash Bros. cross-over fanfic. None of the events in this story are true, and if any of them are, it is entirely coincidental.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SEGA owns Sonic. Ghibli studios own Ponyo and Totoro. Archie Comics owns Miles and Rosy. Nintendo owns everything else.

Mario and Sonic The Rivalry Ends

It was mid afternoon and Tails was excited. He and everyone from his company, SEGA, were going to an Olympic game in London.

"Yay, I'm so excited!" Tails said.

"Don't get too excited, you'll need your energy for when I compete against you in the London Party." Metal Sonic replied.

"What's London Party?" Tails asked.

"London Party is when four people compete against each other in London square in lots of events to become London Party champion." Cream replied.

"Wow, what other stuff is there?" Tails asked.

"There's Volleyball, Soccer, Swimming, Trampoline, Horse riding and a lot of other stuff too." Sonic replied.

"What's the matter, Silver? You look kind of sad." Tails said.

"It's nothing; it's just that I fear that this may be our last." Silver replied.

Sonic looked at Silver, warning him not to say any more about the topic.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Do you really need to know?" Metal Sonic taunted.

Tails got ready to leap out of his seat and take apart Metal Sonic.

"Metal…" Robotnik warned with his teeth tightly closed together.

"Yeah, Robotnik's right. We're already bad off enough knowing Sonic's secret and needing to keep Tails from knowing until it happens. We don't need an argument, much less a battle." Blaze said.

The bus stopped at London Stadium and everyone got out. Cream went to the microphone to announce the schedule. Then Mario and everyone from his company, Nintendo, arrived and sat down. Like always, Mario and Sonic went to the highest point on the stadium, Tails's best friends from Nintendo, Luigi, Pichu, Pikachu, and Kirby, sat by Tails, Alex Kidd from Sega sat by his girlfriend, Ponyo, from Ghibli Studios, Big the cat sat by his friend, Totoro, from Ghibli Studios, Daisy and Peach sat by Amy, Shadow and Bowser sat by Metal Sonic.

"Guys, I need to ask you something." Tails whispered.

"What is it Tails?" Luigi asked.

"Silver said that something may be our last. What does he mean?" Tails said.

"Well, we all want to tell you everything, but we promised Sonic we wouldn't say anything about it to you. But I will tell you this, there is a reason he invited everybody, and I mean absolutely every Sega character and absolutely every Nintendo character, along with Ponyo and Totoro, to come." Pikachu replied.

"Why can't I know? Charmy and Cream know, and they're both younger than me." Tails complained.

"Don't worry, Tails. You'll find out someday." Kirby encouraged.

Then, everyone got silent and looked at Cream as all the lights turned off. Then Cream stepped to the middle of the stage and announced the schedule.

"From 6:00 tonight to 11:00 tomorrow morning we will hold games and competitions. From 5:00 that afternoon onwards will be the London Party. Then we will have the ceremony starring the London Party champion." Cream informed.

Then everyone stood up as fire works went up into the air and exploded. Mario and Sonic stood there on the platform, waving with smiles on their faces as if they did not have a secret they had to keep Tails from finding out. When it was time for the games and competitions, Tails followed Amy to the aquatics and signed up for the same one Amy did. They were at the starting line and the competitors were announced.

Entry 1: Pikachu

Entry 2: Mario

Entry 3: Amy

Entry 4: Tails

Entry 5: Sonic

Entry 6: Kirby

Entry 7: Luigi

Entry 8: Metal Sonic

"Told you I'd beat you in every competition you enter." Metal Sonic taunted.

"Well I'd never thought you'd compete in a water competition. Looks like you do have courage after all. Besides, how come you're so sure you'll win? The race hasn't even started yet." Tails teased.

"Why do you keep taunting Tails? I thought you were my rival, not Tails." Sonic said.

The competition started and Tails was trying his best to defeat Metal Sonic. He used his tails like a propeller to go faster, but he was barely able to keep up with Metal Sonic, let alone defeat him. He spun his tails as fast as he could as he went back to the starting line. After everyone finished, the top three winners were announced.

1st place: Tails

2nd place: Metal Sonic

3rd place: Amy

Metal Sonic was fast and Tails would've lost to Metal Sonic if it weren't for Tails ability to spin his tails like a propeller. As Tails was sticking his stickers onto his sticker book, Amy came up to him and gave him two bonus stickers.

"Good luck, Tails. I hope you win the London Party." Amy said.

"Thanks, Amy." Tails said.

Then Amy kissed Tails on the cheek. Amy went to get a snack to share with Tails.

"You know, Amy's talking about inviting you to participate in canoeing with her. I guess she must really like you." Sonic said.

Amy came back with four bags of potato chips. She handed a bag to Sonic and a bag to Tails.

"Who's the extra bag for?" Sonic asked.

"For Knuckles, maybe these chips will persuade him to take a break from exercising. It's not like exercising going to get him out of the secret." Amy replied as she started eating her chips.

"What secret? What are you talking about? What is so secret that Charmy and Cream can know but I can't?" Tails asked.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell him? He's desperate to know." Amy said.

"What shouldn't you tell me? How come everyone else can know but I can't? No one's ever telling me anything!" Tails complained as he started eating his chips.

"Sorry, bud. It might be too much for you to handle." Sonic said as he started eating his chips.

Knuckles came, got a bag of chips from Amy and started eating the chips.

"Why do you keep exercising a lot like you're doing lately?" Amy asked.

"To not look suspicious." Knuckles replied.

"He is defiantly going to think that's suspicious, you exercising a lot more than normal. I did watch every episode Sonic X you know. You can't say that I'm wrong because we are in the shows who we are in real life, pretty much, so I have proof. Anyway, the competitors for London party are: Tails, Mario, Sonic, and Luigi, so you'd best get practicing." Pikachu said as he went over to them.

"Speaking of practicing, Sonic, Amy, Tails, would you like to participate in dream equestrian with me?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, that's a great idea." Amy agreed.

At Dream Equestrian starting lines, the competitors were announced.

Team Pikachu: Pikachu, Kirby, Blaze, and Silver

Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy

Team Yoshi: Yoshi, Piplup, Pichu, and our very special guest, Ponyo

Team Tails: Tails, Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles

The event started and things started out good. Then, Knuckles started bumping into things and slowing them down.

"Knuckles, what do you think you're doing?" Sonic asked.

"Tell Tails everything about the secret or I'm making us lose." Knuckles threatened.

"No. Knuckles, there's a reason that Tails can't know until it happens." Sonic said.

"We told Pichu, we told Bowser junior, we told Charmy, we told Cream, we told Alex, and we even told Ponyo! Why can't Tails know too!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Do you want Tails to get angry and kill everyone!?" Sonic yelled.

_Why would I kill someone? _Tails wondered.

Sonic shoved Knuckles into the water. After the race, Sonic was so mad.

"Look what you did, Knuckles! You cost us the race!" Sonic yelled.

"You're the one who pushed me into the water!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic dragged Knuckles into an alleyway and reasoned with him.

"Come on, Tails. Let's spy on them and see if they say anything about the secret." Amy whispered.

Amy and Tails hid behind a stack of crates that were near Sonic and Knuckles.

"Tails can't find out that after the London party, all the characters of SEGA gather in one spot where I push a button and all the characters of SEGA fall down into a volcano of lava and die, until it actually happens." Sonic explained.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Knuckles asked.

"Because the rivalry between SEGA and Nintendo can't go on much longer. We have no choice; SEGA has to be put out of existence for good." Sonic replied.

Behind the stack of crates, Tails was confused.

"Why do we have to do this? Everything's fine the way it is." Tails said.

"We've never wanted to tell you this, Tails. If SEGA continues to exist, there's going to be a war soon." Amy explained.

"What should I do? I don't want to die, but I don't want to cause a war either." Tails said.

"Let's participate in canoeing. Maybe that'll take your mind off of this." Amy suggested.

At the starting line, the competitors were announced.

Team Shadow: Shadow and Metal Sonic

Team Daisy: Daisy and Peach

Team Pichu: Pichu and Pikachu

Team Amy: Amy and Tails

The race started, but Tails and Amy were focused on the secret more than the race.

"Why can't SEGA and Nintendo join together forever?" Tails asked.

"It's complicated, and even if we do, the rivalry still won't end." Amy replied.

"Amy, why can't SEGA and Nintendo be friends?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's because they're rivals." Amy said.

"Why are they rivals?" Tails asked.

"Because they're both companies who make games for kids and both of their mascots star in at least one official anime series. Both of their mascot's videogame series are popular, not to mention the fact that both of their mascot's series are for kids. Sonic, the mascot of SEGA, and Mario, the mascot of Nintendo, are even counterparts. If Sonic and Mario are counterparts of each other, then wouldn't that mean SEGA and Nintendo are counterparts of each other? They have a lot in common, but they also have some differences as well. Maybe too many differences." Amy explained.

"If SEGA and Nintendo are counterparts, then why don't SEGA characters fight Nintendo characters?" Tails asked.

"Some do, but not all. There are some counterparts who don't even fight each other at all. Or not physically, anyway. The closest you and Luigi have come to fighting is a little argument about copyright laws. Peach and I have only fought when I told Peach that I was in love with you and Peach said that it wouldn't make sense and kids would get confused. Then I said that I would show it slowly by being friends first and going from there. Then we got into this big argument and it just went on from there." Amy explained.

Then Amy and Tails kissed for an entire minute. After the race, the winners were announced. Tails and Amy came in last. When it was time for the London Party, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails got ready. The first event of the London Party was the 100 meter sprint. After the event, the winners were announced.

1st place: Sonic,

2nd place: Mario,

3rd place: Tails

The second event was fencing. After the event, the winners were announced.

1st place: Tails,

2nd place: Sonic,

3rd place: Mario

"How come you struck me so hard, Tails? I started bleeding." Sonic said after the winners were announced.

"You've tried to keep something a secret from me, knowing that I would find out eventually, because you were worried that I would kill everyone! Well Amy and I listened to you behind some nearby crates while you were talking to Knuckles about it, and I didn't kill anyone!" Tails yelled.

"You almost killed me." Sonic said.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't kept anything a secret from me!" Tails yelled.

"You're a kitsune. I was trying to be cautious." Sonic said.

"A kitsune!? You told me my two tails was a birth defect!" Tails yelled in disbelief.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to know how I really found you." Sonic replied.

"You told me it was a fire that killed my parents. You said that my parent's house caught on fire, they called you to rescue me, my parents died protecting me, and I lived with you, at SEGA." Tails said, confused.

"Actually, when your parents found out that you only had two tails, they abandoned you. They were rich, golden, nine tailed kitsunes, the leaders of their clan. But they thought that kitsunes with only two tails were worthless. They abandoned you in the forest. I found you while I was taking a run in that same forest." Sonic explained.

"Then why didn't you teach them a lesson?" Tails asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I tried, but they wouldn't listen. I knew someone was going to have to care for you so I decided that you would live with me, at SEGA." Sonic replied.

The third event was table tennis. After the event, the winners were announced.

1st place: Tails,

2nd place: Luigi,

3rd place: Mario

After five events, the results were announced.

4th place: Luigi,

3rd place: Mario,

2nd place: Sonic,

And in 1st place, the London Party champion is: Miles Tails Prower the two tailed kitsune from SEGA!

Everyone gathered at the London Palace and Tails sat in a golden chair. They had a huge feast and celebrated for five hours. After the celebration, all SEGA characters went to an area of ground above a pool of lava.

"Tails, I love you." Amy said.

"I love you too, Amy." Tails replied.

They kissed, stepped away from each other, and got ready. Sonic pushed a button and the ground collapsed below them. Tails closed his eyes as he fell towards the lava.

_Maybe we can make this work. Maybe Tails doesn't have to die. _Mario thought.

Then Mario ran towards them, caught Tails, and pulled him back up. Tails opened his eyes and saw that Mario was carrying him to Pikachu and the other Pokémon.

"Why did you save me?" Tails asked.

"I didn't want you to die." Mario replied.

"Where will I stay now?" Tails asked.

"You'll be at Nintendo. There will be a new anime. We'll bring Amy back, and she will be your partner." Mario explained.

"How will we get her back?" Tails asked.

"We'll have to clone her. It might not work, but it's worth a try." Mario replied.

The next day, Tails stood in front of a tank that held Amy. Amy was hibernating in some orange liquid that filled the tank. He put one hand gently on the glass part of the tank.

"Don't worry, Amy. Mario and the others have a plan. We'll be Nintendo characters; we'll be the stars of a new anime, and everything. There's not going to be a war. It's going to be great." Tails promised.

Amy woke up and Tails pushed a button that freed her from the tank. Amy leapt into Tails arms and hugged him.

Amy and Tails kissed for a long time and then went to get ready for their new show. That night, Tails had a strange dream. There were two golden kitsunes with nine tails. They were gathering kitsunes from all over the world and transporting them to an island. Tails woke up and went to tell Amy, Luigi, Pikachu, Pichu, and Kirby. They got ready and gathered at the entrance to Nintendo.

"Where do we go first?" Tails asked.

"First, we have to go to where you were born." Pikachu said.

"Where's that?" Tails asked.

"Past the Element Forest." Amy replied.

"What's the Element Forest?" Tails asked.

"The Element Forest is a huge forest that is made up of all of the elements of a kitsune. The forest is meant to prevent just anyone from entering Kitsune Village beyond the forest." Amy explained.

"I'm coming with you." Mario said from behind them.

They went through the forest and entered the village. The village had long, golden, grass and clean water.

"Why are these non kitsunes and this two tailed kitsune here?" A voice asked.

A female, golden, nine tailed kitsune, walked towards them.

"Mother?" Tails asked.

"Miles, you are here." The golden kitsune said.

"You didn't think I would grow up to be much, but here I am. I'm alive, I was a character from the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series by SEGA, I'm in love with someone, I'm now a member of Nintendo, I'm a lot of things you didn't think I would be. Why did you abandon me? Why didn't you give me a chance to prove myself? Sonic, Mario and the others did. So why didn't you?" Tails said.

"I thought you wouldn't amount to much, but I was wrong. Join us, Miles. Join us, and kitsunes will be the top species." The golden kitsune said.

"No. I'm not going to throw my friends away. I'm not going to let them be hurt. I will protect them; I will protect all things good." Tails said.

"Take these." Amy said as she handed Mario and the others a chaos emerald.

They used the chaos emeralds and became super. Pikachu and Pichu became a deep orange; Kirby became a deep blue, Mario became fire Mario, Luigi became leaf Luigi, Amy and Tails turned a bright yellow.

"The servers are the seven chaos, The controller is the one that unifies the chaos, Chaos is power, Power is enriched by the heart, Chaos Control!" Pikachu said as a laser formed, blasted out of his hand, and hit the golden kitsune.

"Everyone, get back to Nintendo. We have to split up into teams of three. Each team must have a speed type, a flight type, and a power type." Tails said.

When they got back to Nintendo, they got the teams ready.

"We need two more." Kirby said.

"Guys!" A voice yelled.

Tiff and Tuff ran up to them.

"We need your help." Luigi said.

Luigi explained it to them.

"I'll be the speed type of the team." Tiff said.

"I'll be the power type." Tuff said.

Tiff looked at Tuff with surprised eyes.

"What? I'll borrow Sirica's weapon." Tuff said.

"I'll be the flight type, then." Mario said.

Mario teamed up with Luigi and Pikachu with Mario as the flight type, Pikachu as the power type, and Luigi as the speed type. Tails teamed up with Amy and Pichu with Tails as the flight type, Amy as the power type, and Pichu as the speed type. Kirby teamed up with Tiff and Tuff with Kirby as the flight type, Tuff as the Power type, and Tiff as the Speed type. Kirby got his warp star, Tuff borrowed Sirica's weapon, Mario got a power up that would allow him to fly and Amy got her hammer.

"Let's do this." Tails said.

"Mario's team will distract them while Kirby's team destroys their castle. Meanwhile, Pichu, Tails, and I will go to the island that Tails saw in his dream." Amy said.

"Sure you'll be okay, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Of course. I'm with you, so I'll be safe." Amy replied.

"We'll need team names to hide our identities. We'll also need team leaders." Kirby said.

"Okay. Amy's team will be called Team Rose and Amy will be the leader." Pikachu said.

"Pikachu's team will be called Team Alliance and Pikachu will be the leader." Kirby said.

"Kirby's team will be called Team Hoshi and Tiff will be the leader." Amy said.

"We'll also need communicators in case something goes wrong." Tails said as he gave everyone a radio like device used for communicating.

Mario's team went through the forest and entered the village. However, the golden kitsune was near the castle, talking to the other kitsunes of the village at a meeting. Tiff took out her communicator and called Mario.

"Mario, don't destroy the castle yet. There's a meeting there and it includes the entire village. We'd be taking more lives than we have to by destroying it now." Tiff said.

"Okay, I'll hide nearby until you say it's okay to destroy it." Mario said.

"No, don't, they'll notice you. Go to Team Rose and tell them about this." Tiff said.

"And then we go back to Nintendo, right?" Pikachu asked.

"No, they'll find it if we keep going back there. Go to SEGA." Tiff replied.

"SEGA? But there's no one there." Luigi said.

"That's the whole point. If they follow you, and you lead them somewhere where there's no one else around, they won't be able to hurt anyone else in the area since there isn't anyone else in that area." Tiff explained.

"Okay. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Mario said.

"Tiff, what are they talking about?" Tuff asked.

"I told you to listen when I was researching this village. They're talking about transporting all kitsunes to Kitsune Island." Tiff replied.

"Kitsune Island?" Kirby asked.

"It's a huge island that's a reserve for kitsunes. Only kitsunes can enter the island. The Island is also home to the Kitsune Stone. The Kitsune Stone is a mystical stone that can transform anyone into a kitsune. There's a huge machine in space pointing down towards earth that is powered by the Kitsune Stone. However, if someone other than a kitsune touches the Kitsune Stone, that someone gets turned into a kitsune. They're planning to turn everyone in the world into a kitsune. The beam doesn't affect kitsunes, though. However, the beam's range is affected by how many kitsunes are on Kitsune Island. If there are no kitsunes on Kitsune Island, the beam's range is one foot in all directions. If there are ten kitsunes on Kitsune Island, the beam's range is eleven feet in all directions. There are 9000 kitsunes in the world not including Tails, Miles and the Mons." Tiff explained.

"Okay, change of plan. We get Team Rose and Team Alliance, go back to Nintendo, form a group that can defeat those kitsunes, and fight those kitsunes." Tuff said.

Later, at Nintendo, they were getting the group ready for the battle. They stood outside of the elemental forest in four groups divided by series. The kitsunes they were fighting were hiding in the forest, each one in the area of their element. The two nine tailed kitsunes were still in the village. Pikachu lead the Pokémon into the forest and Mario's group followed. Kirby's group followed Mario's and Amy's group followed Kirby's. The other groups went in to help. Amy, Tails, Tiff and Tuff headed straight into the village. Tuff used the flamethrower on the male kitsune. The male kitsune dropped down, dead. The female kitsune fired a blast of energy at them and they dodged.

Amy and Tuff combined their weapons to make a new combo attack, Flaming Hammer, and hit the nine tailed kitsune. The kitsune was weak, but not dead. An arrow hit the nine tailed kitsune's back, and the kitsune fell, dead. The one that fired the arrow was Sirica.

"They're not dead. Kitsunes have more than one life. Kitsunes are born with an amount of lives equivalent to the amount of tails he or she has. Each time a kitsune loses a life, he or she loses one of his or her tails. Each time a kitsune gains a tail, the kitsune receives more lives until he or she has lives equivalent to the amount of tails he or she has. When a kitsune has only one tail left, he or she becomes a normal fox and cannot gain any more lives or tails. When a kitsunes loses all of his or her lives, he or she dissolves into thin air." Sirica explained.

"So the golden kitsunes are still alive?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but if we kill them enough times, they'll be dead." Sirica replied.

Pikachu ran up to them and got ready to fight the golden kitsunes.

"Run, I'll deal with them." Pikachu said.

They ran back to the others and Pikachu fought the golden kitsunes. He defeated the male eight times when the female kitsune hit Pikachu with a blast of energy. Pikachu died and Amy, Tuff, Sirica and Tails started battling the female kitsune. Amy and Tuff managed to defeat the kitsune two times, Sirica and Tails defeated her one time and Amy defeated her two times.

"Don't celebrate yet, the machine's still active. We have to destroy the machine." A voice said.

Meta Knight was standing on top of the castle.

"How long until the first beam comes down onto earth?" Buneary asked.

"One hour." Meta Knight replied.

"Where's Sonic when you need him?" Amy asked, quietly.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we keep standing around like this. We need to come up with a plan, and fast." Tiff said.

"Luigi, Pichu, Kirby, Amy, and I will have to fly up there." Tails said.

"But it's so far up. And you don't have enough time to get to Mount Everest or get a spaceship. And the Halberd is under construction." Tiff said.

"Who said we weren't turning super?" Tails asked.

"I'm going with you." Tiff said.

The chaos emeralds glowed and they became super. Amy and Tails became a bright golden color. Luigi became leaf Luigi. Pichu turned orange. Kirby turned a deep blue. Tiff turned bright yellow with light blue eyes. Luigi, Pichu, Kirby, Tiff, Amy, and Tails flew up into the machine. They went to the deepest part where the Kitsune Stone was.

"Wait, do you know what you're getting into? Do you know the truth?" A voice said.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"You can't destroy it, or all life will die. It protects the balance of life. The reason you turn into a kitsune without memory of your past when you touch it, is because that's it's way of protecting itself. It is not evil; it is simply protecting itself and life." The voice explained.

Meta Knight approached them.

"What do we do? The beam is going to fire at any moment." Tails said.

"You must calm the Kitsune Stone. To do so, you must tap into your signature element. Once you do so, you will know the rest." Meta Knight said.

They tapped into their respective elements and used the elements of harmony. The Kitsune Stone glowed and floated gently into the earth's core. Luigi, Pichu, Kirby, Tiff Amy, Tails and Meta Knight were teleported back to the others and turned back to normal.

"Why did the stone go into the earth's core?" Tails asked.

"The stone is what keeps life on earth going, so it went back into the earth's core." Amy replied.

"I guess things are normal now." Pichu said.

"It's been at least three years since the last time we had a Super Smash Bros. tournament, so about we have one now?" Mario suggested.

They rushed to Nintendo to get ready. Mario chose 100 competitors for the tournament. Amy and Tails proved to be stronger than they thought. So did Pichu, Kirby, Luigi, Tiff and Tuff. At the semi finals, only Pichu, Luigi, Mario, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight Amy, and Tails remained in the tournament.

"Tails, wait." A voice said behind Tails.

Lucario went up to him and gave him a chaos emerald.

"You might need it. Remember, the champion of the tournament becomes the mascot of Nintendo. Don't try to beat everyone if you don't think you're ready to be the mascot of Nintendo." Lucario said.

"Thanks, Lucario." Tails said.

Tails went onto the platform and got ready to battle. When it was time to battle the champion, Mario, Tails didn't hold back. The battle was over in three minutes.

"Tails, I think it's time for you to receive your third tail." Meta knight said.

"My third tail?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Every kitsune with less than nine tails gets another tail after he or she proves his or her self, or reaches a certain age. You must go to Kitsune Island where the legendary ten tailed kitsune is, and she will give you your third tail. However, she is in a huge temple, and to get to her, you must get to the chamber at the top. The chamber is protected by 18 floors. All 18 floors are exclusive to a different Pokémon type." Meta knight explained.

"I'm going alone." Tails said.

Tails flew towards Kitsune Island.

_Tails the kitsune. Who would have thought that the small kitsune that Sonic found in the forest would someday obtain his third tail from the legendary ten tailed kitsune? _Meta Knight thought.

_Tails finally gets to meet the ten tailed kitsune. Wait, the ten tailed kitsune? This seems too good to be true. Tails might be in trouble. _Tiff thought.

"What is it?" Tiff asked.

"I think this is too good to be true. There must be some sort of catch or something. We have to go warn Tails right away." Meta Knight replied.

When Tails got to Kitsune Island, he entered the temple to see a bunch of water covering the floor. There were net like things to make sure no one cheated by flying or gliding over the water.

_At least I know how to swim. _Tails thought.

Tails dove into the water and swam towards the staircase towards the next level. At the next level, he popped open a fire shield monitor and ran straight through the level. At the third level, he used the shield to spin dash right through the tangle of leaves, grass, and vines. Once he got to the 18th level, there was snow and ice everywhere. The cold made his tails freeze, so he couldn't try flying. If he made even a slight mistake, he would fall into the bottomless pit and die automatically. If he became a normal fox, he would die instantly. There were also sharp icicles covering the walls.

_I only have one shot at this. _Tails thought.

Tails broke the icicles until it formed a set of stairs. Once he got as high as he could, he leapt across the room, spinning his tails as fast as he could. He was about to land on the ice when Meta Knight rushed in and bounced him back into the air. Meta Knight fell in to the bottomless pit and died. Tails got to the staircase and went to the top floor where the ten tailed kitsune was. The ten tailed kitsune was silver with golden tail tips. Tiff leapt into the room from the outside.

"Why is one of Tails's friends in a tank?" Tiff asked.

Tails saw the tank she was talking about. Cream was hibernating inside the tank, her tail glowing.

"How come Cream's tail is glowing?" Tails asked.

"Tails, this is bad. Her tail is transforming into two fox tails. If we don't stop this, Cream will be a two tailed kitsune forever." Tiff said.

"To receive another tail, a non kitsune must be turned into a kitsune." The ten tailed kitsune said.

"So that's why there's so many kitsunes." Tiff said.

"On second thought, I don't even want a third tail. But I am going to stop this madness, though." Tails said.

"We have to free Cream first. Her tails are already completely transformed. I'll distract the kitsune while you free Cream." Tiff said.

Tails broke the tank and lifted Cream into his arms. Her tail was permanently transformed into two brown fox tails, her ears were now brown fox ears, but the rest of her was exactly the same. There was a flash of light and Tails woke up. He was in a small forest clearing near a fresh stream and the clearing was covered with flowers.

_What just happened?_ _Was it all just a dream? Sonic, Cream, Amy, and the others, was I only dreaming? _Tails wondered, tears forming in his eyes.

Then Tails noticed that he had a third tail.

_Where did this third tail come from? _Tails wondered.

Tails got up and ran towards SEGA.

_Maybe I can find out by seeing if there's anyone at SEGA. If there is, they might know where this third tail came from and if my past was all a dream. _Tails thought.

Tails entered SEGA and listened carefully for any sign that someone else was there. The lights were on so he wasn't sure if they forgot to turn the lights off or if someone was there.

"What are you looking for?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog? Is that you?" Tails asked.

"How far back do you think was all a dream?" The voice asked.

"I'm not sure." Tails replied.

"Let me clue you in. What's the first thing that happened to you that couldn't have happened in real life?" The voice said.

"Well, those obstacles in Kitsune Island's temple didn't even hurt me at all." Tails said.

"You fainted during the super smash bros tournament. From that point on, it was all a dream until you woke up." The voice said.

Amy walked over to Tails and held his hand.

"What about my third tail?" Tails asked.

"The dream was a test. It was to prove your loyalty to what's right." Amy replied.

"Did I pass?" Tails asked.

"You sure did." Amy replied.

She took out a chaos emerald and teleported them both back to Nintendo.

"Come on, we have to come up with our show's characters." Amy said once they were back at Nintendo.

"By the way, what is our show called?" Tails asked.

"It's called _Kitsune Mystery Dungeon_. It's about a kitsune, a hedgehog and their friends as they save the world. The theme song is _Save this World_, which used to be from _Phantasy Star_." Amy explained.  
"But isn't that-" Tails began.

"Plagiarism? This is a crossover. We have permission from the makers of Sonic the hedgehog, Pokémon, Kirby and Phantasy Star." Amy said before Tails could finish.

"It's an emergency, Riolu went to revive Cream. He said that if his attempt fails, he's going to kill himself in the exact same spot that Cream died." Buneary said once she went up to them.

"Come on, Tails. Let's get back to London before Riolu kills himself." Amy said.

"You don't think Riolu's really going to kill himself, do you?" Tails asked as they were running towards London.

"He might. He's been in love with Cream ever since the day they met." Amy replied.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry, we'll make it." Amy encouraged.

"My element, it's not just wind. There's another element as well, isn't there?" Tails asked.

"Yes. When you joined SEGA, we noticed some other elements." Amy said.

"Elements? There's more than two?" Tails asked.

"Yes, you are also fire, light, and wood. Your brown fur from when you were newly born to the age of five is the result of wood. The fact that your fur slowly changed to yellow is the result of light. Fire is the element that all kitsunes have from birth." Amy explained.

"And all this time, you guys never told me about these elements or the fact that I'm a kitsune?" Tails asked.

"We were cautious not to make you angry. A two tailed kitsune that already has four elements is very powerful. We used the chaos emeralds to make sure you didn't have too much power inside you in case you did get angry." Amy replied.

"Why do I have that many elements from birth even though I only had two tails?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure." Amy replied.

"Amy, Tails, wait up!" A voice yelled behind them.

Amy and Tails looked behind them to see two of their friends from Archie Comics, Miles and Rosy, running towards them.

"Where are you going?" Rosy asked.

"Riolu went back to London to revive Cream. We're going to stop him from killing himself." Amy replied.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Miles asked.

"Sure." Amy replied.

"Amy, does Tails know that he is a kitsune?" Miles whispered once they were out of earshot of Tails.

"Yes." Amy replied, quietly.

Once Amy and Tails got to London, Riolu was holding the remains of Cream's body.

"I have an idea." Miles said.

Miles plucked some remains from Cream's body and put it in a small tube. Meta Knight approached them.

"The cloning process will help. However, the clone probably won't have any of her memories. It will be very risky." Meta Knight warned.

"We'll try." Amy said.

Miles put a cork in the opening of the small tube holding the sample of her remains. They buried the rest of Cream's remains and brought the sample back to Nintendo. The next day, they put the sample in a cloning tank.

Epilogue

Several months later, Pichu evolved and become mascot of Pokémon, Cream was revived and the first episode of _Kitsune Mystery Dungeon _was about to air. Tails was worried about the reactions of the audience.

"What if they don't like it? What if they call it a rip off?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry, they'll love it. The rest of the world already knows what happened several months ago." Amy reassured.

The episode turned out to be a huge success and Tails ended up being the mascot of the series.

The End


End file.
